A Guardian like no other
by sexyshewolf
Summary: Protect the children, protect the children, protect the children was all she thought about. She didn't have time to social, but when MiM choses her as new guardian. There is a price. How will Luna deal with being the wife to the Easter Bunny? Being a wife of a guardian or forever be alone. Will she paid the price? Also who is this new human who is in love with the Nightmare King?
1. Chapter 1

Hello everyone. I wanted to try a take at Rise of the Guardians. Right now, taking a break from my other stories. Writer's block on a couple, but not to worry I will get to them. I want to see what the reaction to this first part is. Tell me what you think, review, favorite or follow the story, hope to see you soon.

Tan hands with white nails glimmer in the moonlight as she pulled down her hand. She looked at the shimmering moon as she saw the face of the man in the moon. She was looking at the moon as she could hear the children laughing. She was slender woman with tan skin and curves that every gypsy man want his wife to have. She turned to see that her father was shaking his head at her. She knew that the moon could talk and that if you listened you could hear him. She looked at the moon as she was twenty – one, she had wedded at fifteen, but her husband had been killed. She was alone with no children of her own, so she adopted the children that were orphaned by the soldiers. She was their mother, protector and her. She would always take care of them.

As she looked down at her family's camp, she was looking at the moon, was there anyone out there for her. The gypsy didn't look at her, but she was only wed one night before she lost her love. She was pure, but in their eyes she was not. She was reaching again to the moon as a children watched their mother as she looked at the moon. She blocked the moonlight with her hand, then turning her hand to see the moon going in between her fingers. She was just enjoying the quietness of the night without fear. She was looking at the man in the moon, as she was wondering if the gypsy legend of the moon, she was wondering if that was true. She felt pounding under her feet like a thousand hooves were tearing up the Mother Earth as she turned to hear it.

Suddenly there were screams as she ran to her family's camp. A gypsy was what she was. She lifted her dress as she ran barefooted in the loose soil. She was wild as the wind, but rooted down to the Earth as she ran. She screamed for her children to run, and they listened to her as she was in fear for their very lives. She ran with the children as she hid them from the soldiers as the soldiers' gun and slash at any gypsy that wasn't arrested. She hid them in a burrow as she ran to the hill. As she looked up at the moon, the moon guided her way through the forest as she came to a cliff with a rushing waterfall by its side. The soldiers were racing on their horses that their coats glimmer with white diamonds with red rubies in their fur.

A solider was laughing as a man lifted his sword. The female was glaring at the man as he slashed through the air, the woman jerked back as the sword slashed through her clothes. The clothes fell away as she went back into the air, she had fallen off the cliff. She looked at the moon as she was falling, her raven black hair was glistening as its long tresses fluttered through the wind. She looked at the moon, smiling as she knew the children were safe if the soldiers had come after her. She was their protector, when she heard the whisper of man in her ear, "You can be more than that."

She looked at the moon, she sadly smiled, and "I just wanted to protect the children."

The voice came again, "You shall protect the children."

As she landed in the water as the waves crashed into her, she raise her head as the soldiers had fun taking aim at her head. She was pulled under the waves, she reached for the moon, and "I want to protect the children."

The voice came back, "You shall be Luna."

Luna blinked open her bright blue eyes as she was laying on the shore holding up her tan hand with white glistening claws. She looked around her as her black hair was a white curtain that shimmer around her as she stood up. She walked as she felt her back, she looked behind her to see white wings that were fluttering as they were open. She flapped them as they pulled her up as she flew back to her gypsy family.

Death hung in the air as she landed not being seen by the gypsies who were crying out their grief. The carnage was torn as men were slashed in two as she walked around as she cried out for her family. As she looked, she passed a crying mother as she held her broken baby's body to her chest as she was screaming to the heavens. She screamed looking at people, "Have you seen my children?"

She screamed and yelled as she picked up her dress forgetting about her wings as she ran to find her missing children. She ran to the last place she saw them. She looked into the burrow to see the children were gone. She cried out as she heard her children screaming as she opened her wings. She flew to see that they were running away from the soldiers, she went in front of them as the horses reared up as the men shouted, "It's an angel!"

One of the men tried slashing at her, but it passed through her, as she flapped her wings creating a huge gust of wind to throw the soldiers away from her children.

The children ran to freedom as she flew away. She was going to protect her children. She would always protect them, even if as a spirit.


	2. Chapter 2

Hello everyone! Are you ready for a new chapter? Here it is. You know the drill that many authors said Favorite, Review or alert. Or all three.

Aster E. Bunnymund was hurting, he dragged his legs behind him. He was injured by a hunter that he still believe in him, The Easter Bunny. He had just finished delivering his Easter eggs, when a hunter had been hiding waiting for him with a shotgun. Bunny was afraid as he leaped away from the hunter. He had heard from the other animal spirits that there was a human hunting for animal or anything usual. He had to warn Tooth Fairy, but before he could get safely. He was shot in the hind leg, Bunny cried out as he limped slowly, but fast enough. He was about to stand up to tap the ground to get a burrow when another bang went out and hit his lower calf.

Bunny cried out as he was running on adrenaline. Bunny was once in his life afraid, he had to get to the others. Bunny was in pain, he tried to get away from the hunter as he looked back to notice a trail of blood behind him. Bunny whimpered as he tried to open a burrow, as he dragged himself to a river. Bunny grinned as he went to the river drinking the rushing water, sipping the coldness that was greatly helped against his heated body. Bunny knew it was a sign of infection as he dragged his body under a bush. Maybe Sandy could find him with his dreams.

Bunny was jerked awake when he notice that he was in a barn with a blanket and hay as his bed. He was looking down at his legs to see that he was covered with a cool blanket as he lifted his head, a cool cloth fell from his forehead. Bunny was looking around to see that he was in a horse stall, the door was shut as he laid back down with the cloth on his forehead as he heard footsteps. He laid still, pretending to sleep. He had the blanket back on him as he heard the creaking door open, he heard a sigh as the cloth was removed to be replace with a cooler cloth. He had to look as he opened his eyes to see a woman of maybe in her twenties holding a bowl of streaming carrot soup. Bunny tried sitting up as he grunted. The woman smiled as she put pillows behind Bunny's head. He yawned as she set a breakfast tray on his lap.

He felt weak as he tried eating the steam broth that had carrots in it, but it was good to smell. The woman was feeding him the soup as the warmth settle in his belly, after giving him a stomach full of food, it was making him sleepy. She was smiling as she petted his cheek, he smiled as it felt good. His leg did the natural response, trying to kick in joy, but the earth shattering pain made him jerk back. She gasped, "I'm sorry. I wouldn't have done that, if I have known."

He was trying to calm her down, but the soup must have had medicine, because the next thing he knew he was off in dream world.

_It was another Easter gone wonderful, the children were smiling including a little girl that was hopping around like a bunny when a teenage boy pushed her in the ground. The boy's mother spanked his butt with a stick as he cried and shrieked. The little girl was watching her brother be punish, she just stood up brushing off the dirt, and watched as one of her eggs rolled to a nearby river that was cold in the spring weather. She was walking following the rolling egg. Bunny shook his head hoping the girl would not follow the egg into the river. The egg rolled gently into the river, the little girl shouted, "Mr. Egg! Come back here."_

_She followed the egg as it bounced in the water, like it was trying to swim. Bunny kept close as he spotted her brother come to the edge where the egg had hidden from the little girl's reach. She had ahold of it, when her brother barely pushed her in with his foot. The little girl blinked as she fell into the water, she swam up to the top as the river swiftly carried her down to the rushing water. Bunny raced to reach her as she held onto the egg, he reached down, and cradling her water soaked body to his chest as she blinked up at him with shiny dark blue eyes, she giggled, "Easter Bunny."_

_He smiled, "That's right, ankle – biter."_

_She patted his cheek as she gave him a hug, "Thank you for egg."_

_He smiled, "You're welcome."_

_She was watching him as he hopped from rock to rock as they cross the river, she laughed as he bounced with her holding onto his fur and onto the egg. She was laughing as he helped her collect her eggs back into her basket as he gave her a couple more. She laughed as she hugged Bunny. Bunny was happy as she laughed, "Me believe in Bunny."_

_Bunny was laughing as she climbed onto his back as he bounced near her family as she crawled off his back, she whispered into his ear, "I'll always believe in you, even when I'm a big person."_

_Bunny smiled, but knowing that she would have to grow up and be an adult. She went to her mother who was worried, but surprised when her little girl came back all wet. The little girl ran back to said goodbye, but Bunny wasn't there. He closed his eyes as he tapped the ground twice, and dropped into the hole. The little girl was sad, she didn't get to said goodbye, but smiled as she looked at her new eggs._

Bunny woke up to see that it was daylight, last night wasn't a dream; he wondered how long he had been here. As he sat up, looking around, there were horses neighing as he saw the woman loading hay into their feeding bins. They settled as they had their breakfast, the woman had long braid that went to her knees, it was a thick braid as she looked around felt like she was being watched. She turned her head to see Bunny watching her. She smiled as she went to a basket where she carried over to Bunny's stall and pulled the door open. It creaked under the wheels as she opened the door.

She smiled as she kneeled down, "How you feeling?"

He grunted as he tried to stretch out his legs, he rubbed his thigh, "Sore."

She nodded, "Do you feel hot? Yucky, anything like that."

He had the blanket off, but wrapped that back around himself, even with his fur, he felt chilled. She wrapped another blanket around his legs, Bunny was sighing, "Shelia, I have to go back sometime."

She nodded sadly, "But can that happen after you are all healed."

He could feel the nerves in his legs repairing as he nodded, "I'll stay for now."

She hugged him around the neck, Bunny chuckled as he did a one arm hug around her waist, when her next words caught his attention, "I'll always believe in you."

The little girl's word rang in his ears, he nodded as he went to back to sleeping.

The next three days went by quickly, when it started raining. Bunny was shivering as he started sneezing. He was feeling tired when the woman walked in, she was walking around trying to hurry. She opened a stall, where Bunny saw a huge deer that looked like the Great Prince's cousin, this bloke had huge antlers that it had to hurt the deer to even life his head. As it marched into a room that was covered by a trapdoor as she shut it. She opened another door as she went to his stall, she had him on blankets as she pulled on them. Bunny looked at her as she pulled him down a ramp into a room as she ran past him going into the doorway and shutting the door. Bunny looked around to see that he was in some underground stalls.

He jolted when he heard some snorting to look to see one of Mother Nature's white deer looking at him.


End file.
